The most prevalent vascular disease states are related to platelet dependent narrowing of the blood supply such as atherosclerosis and arteriosclerosis, acute myocardial infarction, chronic stable angina, unstable angina, transient ischemic attacks and strokes, peripheral vascular disease, arterial thrombosis, preeclampsia, embolism, restenosis following angioplasty, carotid endarterectomy, anastomosis of vascular grafts, and etc. These conditions represent a variety of disorders thought to be initiated by platelet activation on vessel walls.
Platelet adhesion and aggregation is believed to be an important part of thrombus formation. This activity is mediated by a number of platelet adhesive glycoproteins. The binding sites for fibrinogen, fibronectin and other clotting factors have been located on the platelet membrane glycoprotein complex IIb/IIIa. When a platelet is activated by an agonist such as thrombin the GPIIb/IIIa binding site becomes available to fibrinogen, eventually resulting in platelet aggregation and clot formation.
Heretofore it has been proposed to block these thrombus formation sites by the use of various therapeutic agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,814 teaches N-amidinopiperidine carboxyl cyclic amino acid derivatives as anti-thrombotic agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,805 teaches various benzoic acid and phenylacetic acid derivatives for the inhibition of the binding of fibrinogen to the fibrinogen receptor, glycoprotein IIb/IIIa.
Seven membered ring containing bicyclic compounds are taught to be fibrinogen antagonists in PCT International patent application WO 93/00095.
EP 456835 describes bicyclic compounds having fused six membered rings /quinazoline-3-alkanoic acid derivates) which are reported to have an inhibitory effect on platelet aggregation.
PCT International patent application WO 93/08174 describes nonpeptidyl integrin inhibitors which are bicyclic 6 and 7 membered fused ring systems which have therapeutic applications in diseases for which blocking platelet aggregation is indicated.
Quinoline compounds have been recited in the patent literature for a variety of medicinal uses. For example, European Patent Application 0 315 399; U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,453; PCT Patent Application WO 89/04303, and PCT Patent Application WO 89/04304 describe quinoline derivatives useful as lipoxygenase inhibitors and/or leukotriene antagonists possessing anti-inflammatory and anti-allergic properties. These compounds must contain three aromatic rings, each interrupted with oxygen, or sulfur, and possibly other groups.
There is a need in the area of cardiovascular and cerebrovascular therapeutics for alternative agents which can be used in the prevention and treatment of thrombi.
It is a discovery of this invention that certain novel bicyclic compounds block the GPIIb/IIIa fibrinogen receptor, thereby inhibiting platelet aggregation and subsequent thrombus formation. Pharmaceutical formulations containing the bicyclic compounds of this invention inhibit aggregation and are useful for the prophylaxis and treatment of thrombogenic diseases, such as myocardial infarction, angina, stroke, peripheral arterial disease, disseminated intravascular coagulation and venous thrombosis.